John Mayher
"I fucking hate greedy corporate whores." ~John Mayher John Andrew Mayher is the main protagonist of Cubikill 4 and Cubikill 5, and a minor character in Cubikill 2. He was a very distraught individual, suffering from mental health issues. He described his life as "physical hell". Early life John was born to abusive parents who would beat him relentlessly. His father was an alcoholic and his mother was a depressed wreck. One day, John's brother, Colby, shot and killed their parents. Colby then turned the gun on himself and committed suicide, leaving John completely unharmed. John had witnessed the entire scene unfold. Colby's reason for doing this was revealed on a suicide note, which stated: "I am doing this to keep my dear brother safe. Remember me, for I am your savior." John was taken to a foster home where he grew up, suffering from PTSD and severe mental illnesses after witnessing the murder/suicide of his parents and brother. As he entered his teenage years, John began experiencing extreme anger issues. Mental Instability As an adult, John was an extremely unstable individual. He had frequent thoughts of suicide, mass murder, and multiple obsessions with many different subjects. John's anger was the worst. He constantly underwent fits of rage, to the point where his apartment wall was full of punched holes. John eventually got a job with Ultor, and his rage fits began to cease. He loved his job with Ultor, and began to act like a normal person after years with the company. Events of Cubikill 2 John was almost completely void of his mental health issues, and was eventually switched over to Jacob Hale's CEO office, to work for the boss himself. Overjoyed, John agreed and spent over two months with the company, after which everything fell apart. John was working in his office when he heard gunshots. He ran for the exit, but realized the shooter, Cubi, was headed down the corridor. John hid in a bush while Cubi massacred all of their co-workers. John was horrified, and his PTSD came back to him. John sprinted out of the bush and jumped out the second story window, landing in a patch of dirt. Emergency forces found him face down, unconscious after the mass murder. John Mayher and Josh Pegorino were the only survivors of the mass shooting, ironically. Cubikill 4 5 years have passed since the events of Cubikill 2, and John's mental illnesses had taken him over by this point. He was deranged, and could snap at any time. But that didn't stop Josh Pegorino, new CEO of Blue Dino Corporation, to hire him. It didn't take long for their relationship to crumble, however. Josh became overwhelmed with power in his position, and neglected their friendship entirely. One day in the office, Josh, fully consumed by power, begins harassing John about going to "Blue Dino Land" and says that John will not be attending. John looks in surprise and anger. Josh puts a large stack of work on John's desk. John gets angry and throws a stapler at Josh's face. Josh grabs his head in pain and pulls out a switchblade. Josh stabs John in the shoulder, and John elbows Josh in the face. Josh collapses, and John reaches for the stapler. Josh then kicks John in the groin, to which John lunges after Josh. A long battle ensues, and chaos erupts. John gains the upper hand after Josh attempted to stab him in the neck. John brutally beats Josh with the stapler, and then begins stapling Josh's face, neck, and throat, killing him. Josh then goes into a bloodthirsty rage, smashing through the wall. He massacres his way to the top floor (this is not seen until Cubikill 5, however) and heads to the roof. John looks over the railing, and laughs in a maniacal way. Death John jumps off of the rooftop railing, and screams his way down. John hits signs, balcony rails, and finally splatters on the pavement. A police officer witnessed his suicide, and screamed in shock. John's remains were cremated and given to his unnamed cousin. Cubikill 5 Category:Main Protagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Blue Dino Corp Category:Ultor Category:Deceased Category:Admin Only